Domhan Nua
by Mullerlahm2521
Summary: Domhan Nua. Un monde où tous les pays sont réunis en un seul Etat. Un Etat où tous vivent en paix. Les meilleurs élèves sont envoyés à Snär Vuori et sont destinés à de hauts postes dans les différents pays. Et si l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves changeait l'ordre du monde ? UA. Le rating est M car je ne suis pas sure de l'évolution.


" Les Frères combattrons

et chacun fera périr l'autre ;

Les enfants des soeurs violeront les liens du sang;

Dur est le monde

un âge de hache et un âge d'épée

de boucliers fendus.

Un âge venteux, un âge lubin,

avant que le monde sombre

aucun homme

n'en épargnera un autre."

Extrait de Völuspá, poème anonyme scandinave

-In Piedi !

L'ordre claqua sèchement dans la salle silencieuse. Un raclement de chaise lui répondit alors que les quelques deux-cents pensionnaires se levaient d'un seul mouvement. Ils se tenaient silencieux, le buste droit, la tête fixe et le menton levé. L'homme qui avait crié l'ordre promena un regard rapide et sévère sur les élèves rassemblés devant lui. Il sembla satisfait de son inspection et d'un signe de tête permit aux enfants de se disperser. Ces derniers sortirent rapidement de la salle et envahirent immédiatement l'espace dédié aux récréations qu'on ne pouvait d'ailleurs qualifier ni de parc, ni de cour de récréation. C'était en fait un terrain qui s'étendait jusqu'aux bords d'une rivière séparant la plaine de la forêt. Les étudiants avaient la permission de s'aventurer dans la forêt à leur guise à condition de revenir aux heures convenues. Mais peu d'entre eux osaient s'aventurer sous les arbres à cette heure tardive surtout en ce début d'hiver.

Cela ne découragea pourtant pas un petit groupe d'étudiants qui s'avança jusque sous le couvert des arbres à quelques mètres de la rivière. C'était un emplacement stratégique pour une conversation importante. On était en effet à l'abris d'auditeurs indiscrets mais on pouvait observer les mouvements des autres élèves pour éviter un retard. Le groupe était formé de trois jeunes gens. Deux garçons et une fille. Ils semblaient âgés d'une douzaine d'années, victimes des poussées de croissance et de l'acné. Le premier des garçons était assis sur une branche, les jambes étendues au sol, les bras croisés et les yeux posés tantôt sur le sol tantôt sur sa camarade. Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair et son visage qui perdait les rondeurs de l'enfance lui donnaient un air d'ange. Les épaules étroites, le nez droit et le menton carré lui donnaient un air sévère qui contrastait à cet instant là avec l'amusement reflété dans ses yeux. Souriant il sortit une pomme de sa poche et la lança à son camarade. Ce dernier l'attrapa et mordit dedans avec un soupir de plaisir. Ses yeux marrons pétillants étaient à moitié cachés par des cheveux bruns ondulés. Adossé à un arbre il était doté d'un grand corps maigre et ses épaules carrées lui donnait un air de boxeur. Écoutant silencieusement la discussion de ses amis, il glissait parfois un commentaire et semblait amusé par la tournure de la conversation. Il laissa même échapper un petit rire à un commentaire du seul membre féminin du trio. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard courroucé et repoussant ses cheveux bruns de son front elle entreprit de continuer sa conversation avec le blond. Accroupie à même le sol elle était le portrait craché du grand brun et il n'était pas difficile de leur deviner un lien de parenté. Mais à l'instant même elle ne s'occupait pas de son parent mais de l'autre garçon présent avec qui elle semblait en désaccord.

"- Enfin Draco ! Que veux tu à ces garçons ? Ils ne sont là que depuis quelques mois, évidemment que leurs réactions diffèrent des nôtres !

-Je le sais bien merci ! rétorqua le blond. Mais je suis convaincu qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Après tout les connaît on vraiment ? Cela pourrait bien être des espions.

-Des espions ! Et puis quoi d'autre encore ? Des hommes de _là bas ?_ Non décidément ça ne tient pas. Les contrôles sont bien trop fréquents. grogna la jeune fille.

-Comment expliques tu leur drôles de manières alors ? Ne pas saluer avant de répondre à leur professeur ! Cela prouve bien qu'ils ne sont pas normaux, non ? protesta le jeune garçon.

-Ce sera un simple oubli. As-tu déjà été dans une autre école ? Ils n'ont pas forcément les mêmes règles. Et ils ont beau avoir des réactions parfois inattendues ils n'en restent pas moins sympathiques. Contra son interlocutrice.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je ne pense pas. Je les apprécie aussi mais je souhaite simplement comprendre leurs différences. Insista Draco.

-Changeons donc de sujet. Intervint alors le brun. Vous vous faites du souci pour peu de chose. Où est donc Ron ? Il n'avait pas dit qu'il nous rejoindrait ?

-Il surveille la punition de petits. Je pense qu'il est allé faire son rapport au Directeur. Lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est lui qui nous fait ces grands signes… Cela doit être l'heure. Dépêchons nous je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard ! S'exclama Dray."

Et déjà il s'élançait en direction du cours d'eau qu'il franchit avec agilité, poursuivi par ses deux amis.

In Piedi : Debout ( Italien).


End file.
